


Sweet Revelation

by little_red_esh



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_red_esh/pseuds/little_red_esh
Summary: While studying Jules works up the nerve to test out a theory.





	

“Wo-ow, way to be a creep!” 

Darn it! Ophelia had caught Jules starting at her again. “What? I’m not being a creep! I’m just…there’s something in your hair, here let me get it!” She lied. Ophelia looked at her confused as she pulled an invisible piece of lint from her hair. 

“Uh…thanks?”

“Just looking out!” Jules said as she went back to ‘studying’ her statistics book. How on earth was she supposed to study and learn statistics when she couldn’t help but stare at Ophelia? 

Over the last few months they had become such good friends, and Jules really needed that. But her friendship with Ophelia felt so different from her friendship with Kennedy. She found herself actually staring at Ophelia and feeling things that she never felt when with Kennedy. She would randomly get the urge to touch Ophelia’s hair or brush her arm. When they would watch films together or prep for a takedown, she wanted to be as near to Ophelia as possible, so that they were always touching. 

Last week she actually had to apologize because she grabbed Ophelia’s hand as they were walking down the street after getting fro-yo. She was just so conflicted and she was tired of it, she had to know for sure.

“Hey, O?” she asked uneasily. It was now or never. She wasn’t going to get the guts to do this any other time, it might as well be now so she could be done pretending to read her statistics textbook.

“That’s me.” Ophelia said as she turned towards Jules on the bed. Before she could say anything more, Jules grabbed Ophelia’s face in her hands and gently kissed her lips. Ophelia was taken by surprise and sat there, stunned into silence for once in her life, as Jules pulled away. 

“Rats! I shouldn’t have done that!” Jules said as she hopped off the bed and started to gather her stuff to leave. Ophelia looked so confused and she still couldn’t believe she had actually just grabbed her and kissed her! Without even asking! She didn’t even know if Ophelia liked girls! She didn’t even know if she liked girls! And now Ophelia was just staring at the wall and she was about to have a nervous breakdown partially from embarrassment but mostly because she had been wrong! She may like Ophelia, but Ophelia clearly didn’t feel the same, she was still just staring at the wall!

She had finally gathered her things and was about out the door when Ophelia called after her, “Jules! Wait!”

“No, it’s okay! I was wrong, I shouldn’t have done that. I especially shouldn’t have done that without asking! I’m so sorry, O! I just –“  
Ophelia cut her off, “No, Jules it’s fine. You don’t have to go, I –“

“No! It’s not fine! I just grabbed you and kissed you and I don’t even know why and…” Jules trailed off, Ophelia had grabbed her hand. 

“Hey, crazy lady, stop talking for a minute so that I can do this.” Ophelia pulled Jules into her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I was going to say, I have been waiting for you to do that.” She grinned and pulled Jules onto the couch with her so that they could do some studying of a more fun variety.


End file.
